1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power tool storage case for storing an electric power tool such as an impact driver and its accessories.
2. Background of Invention
In a known power tool storage case for storing an electric power tool such as an impact driver, an electric power tool and its accessories, such as replaceable bits, or a rechargeable electric power tool and its accessories, such as battery pack and battery charger, are all packed together, so that they can be stored and carried together. As an example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-314221 discloses a power tool storage case including a main body in the shape of an open rectangular box and configured to store an electric power tool body and the like. A lid member having a shape similar to that of the main body is hingedly connected to the main body with end edges of the lid member and the main body facing each other. Latches are provided on other end edges of the lid member and the main body for locking or unlocking them. A sub-storage portion is provided at an outer surface of the lid member and configured to store small pieces including bits, and a outer lid (small cover) for opening or closing the sub-storage portion is hingedly connected.
However, according to the aforementioned conventional power tool storage case, the outer lid for opening or closing the sub-storage portion has thin-wall portions at one end edge thereof, which are folded to form hinge portions, and the outer lid is engageable with the lid member by inserting the hinge portions into corresponding recessed receiving portions formed in the lid member. This configuration of the conventional power tool storage case leads to low durability of the outer lid, and the repeated opening and closing operation of the outer lid may disadvantageously cause fatigue breakdown of the hinge portions.
In view of the above drawback of the prior art, it would be desirable to provide a power tool storage case which can prolong the service life of the hinge portions of the outer lid to improve the durability of the outer lid.